


Snow Days

by to_the_end



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sledding, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_the_end/pseuds/to_the_end
Summary: “I’ve got a really big cardboard box, and we don’t have a sled, so… tobogganing?” Eren asked, an impish smile playing over his features.“Christ, ‘tobogganing’ sounds so dirty. Can’t you just call it sledding like a normal person?”“Nope! C’mon, Levi, let’s gotoboggan.”“Ew.”





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick snow-day drabble i'd been sitting on for a bit. i love writing dialogue between my boys :')

               Snow was falling outside, the heavy flakes twinkling in the early morning sun. Ice sheeted the ground, even the most careful walkers at its slick mercy. Levi watched out the window as people slipped around on their way to work, smirking over a cup of hot tea.

               “Levi!” A voice called from across the flat.

               “What?” He replied, eyes not leaving his morning entertainment.

               Eren came around the corner into the living room, eyes finding Levi perched upon the window seat. “So, I have this _awesome_ —hold up.” Levi swiveled his head to see his boyfriend holding an enormous cardboard box, and staring at him incredulously.

               “What?”

               “You… you’re literally just watching people slip over the ice.”

               “Astute as always.”

               “Oh my god, you sadistic motherfucker!” He promptly dropped the box, rushing over to where smaller man was sitting. “I want in. Okay, this lady in the red—definitely gonna slip, you think so?”

               “In those heels? For sure.”

               Said lady seemed to be doing okay until she hit the patch of ice located directly in front of the window (a prime slip zone) and wobbled around, nearly falling twice before regaining her footing. The two men watching her from inside laughed at her misfortune.

               “God, we’re awful.” Eren said, stifling a chuckle.

               “Only a little. By the way, what were you gonna say before you got distracted?”

               “Oh!” Eren’s teal eyes lit up and he scrambled back over to the cardboard box.

               “I’ve got a really big cardboard box, and we don’t have a sled, so… tobogganing?” Eren asked, an impish smile playing over his features.

               “Christ, ‘tobogganing’ sounds so dirty. Can’t you just call it sledding like a normal person?”

               “Nope! C’mon, Levi, let’s go _toboggan_.”

               “Ew.”

               Eren grabbed his hand, pulling him off the window seat and towards the door.

               “Hey, shit-for-brains, there’s _no_ way I’m going out there without an actual coat.” Levi said, stumbling after him.

 

* * *

 

 

               The pair arrived at the sledding hill down the street after fifteen minutes of scrambling for appropriate winter wear. Eren carried the most between the two: he held the massive box in one hand, dragging it behind him like an overgrown dog, and had a bag slung over one shoulder.

(“For emergencies!” Eren had told Levi.

“For what, if we get peckish and want some saltines?”

“Saltines are great and you know it.”)

               They walked in relative silence up the hill, until Levi sighed.

               “You know, Eren, these gloves are fucking incompetent. My fingers are freezing.” He complained.

               “Allow me,” he replied, the smirk returning to his lips. He plucked the smaller male’s hand from his pocket and intertwined it with his own. “Better?”

               “Barely.” Levi rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

               “Besides, didn’t you make those gloves yourself?” Eren said with a grin, poking at the older man. “I forgot you love to knit. What a hobby.”

               “It’s not a hobby, it’s a post-apocalyptic skill.”

               “Uh-huh. Are you gonna stab the zombies with your knitting needles? Bam!” He made a stabbing motion. “Right through the eye!”

               “I’m gonna stab _you_ in the fucking eye if you don’t stop.”

               “Yeah, sure, most people go to the grocery store, or maybe the gun shop to stock up for the apocalypse,” Eren continued. “But not Levi. He makes a beeline to the craft shop to pick up some nice weighted needles and micro-fiber yarn.”

               “Fuck off. Micro-fiber yarn is shit anyways.” Levi glared at the taller male. “Besides, while you’re freezing your ass off in the winter, scrounging for a coat, I’m going to be perfectly happy wrapped up in my knitted blankets.”

               “Are you kidding? As soon as the zombie apocalypse starts I’m turning, ASAP.”

               “What?”

               “You know, like I’d become a zombie.”

               “Why the actual fuck would you do that?”

               “Uh, duh. I’d become the King Zombie. Get all the zombie chicks, have people serve me brains.”

               “Eren, you’re gay.”

               “Okay, I tell you that I’m planning on being the King Zombie, and the one thing you have against it is that I’m not into zombie chicks.”

               “Considering that there’s no way in hell you’d ever become the Zombie King, yes.”

               “Hurtful.”

               “Well I never claimed to be nice.”

               As they approached the top of the hill, Levi picked up the pace, apparently eager to reach the summit, or perhaps avoid further conversation.

               “You know, for someone with such short legs, you sure do move pretty fast.” Eren called from behind him.

               “You know, for someone with such a pretty face, you sure do fuck it up by spewing shit.” Levi replied over his shoulder.

               Eren smiled, and jogged up to meet his boyfriend at the peak. They both paused, appraising the slope before them.

               “So. Should I just… dive at the hill?” Eren asked.

               “No, we should just stand up here in the cold until our asses go numb.”

               “Alrighty then. Hop on in, babe!” Eren plopped the taped-up box down onto the snow and clambered in.

               “Wait.” Levi said, frowning.

               “What?”

               “How the fuck is the cardboard not gonna get soggy?”

               “Aw shit. You’re right.” Eren looked down, frowning as well before his eyes suddenly lit up. “Got it!”

               “Got what?”

               “I keep a roll of duct tape in my bag.”

               “Your purse?”

               “For the last time, Levi, it’s a satchel.”

               “Name one cool guy who wears a satchel.”

               “Indiana Jones.” Eren said smugly.

               “Touché.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Now get out the goddamn duct tape so we can wrap this box.”

               Eren shuffled around in his bag for a second before pulling out some hot pink duct tape.

               “Oh God.” Levi groaned. “Really?”

               “Pink is in these days. It’s like a trend. I’m trendy, Levi.”

               “Eren, the day you’re trendy will be the day hell freezes over.”

               “Fuck off Mr. I-only-ever-wear-black-because-I’m-a-repressed-emo.”

               “Black looks great on me. Also I’m not a repressed emo.”

               “You’re right, you’re not really repressed about your emo-ness.”

               “I’m literally going to strangle you.”

               “I’d be scared, but can you even reach my neck?”

               Levi stood on his tip toes to smack the back of Eren’s head.

               “Ow! Okay, okay, let’s just wrap this sucker up.”

               The next fifteen minutes were dedicated to covering the box’s bottom half in the pink duct tape. Levi’s side was done in neat, long strips, overlapping only just enough to cover, so as not to waste tapes. Eren’s was less neat. The duct tape had crinkled a bit in some places, but hey, it got the job done.

               Both of them stood back, breath puffing out in clouds as they admired their handiwork.

               “Looks pretty good,” Eren said. “What should we call it?”

               “We should call it ‘Get in the goddamn sled-box because I’m freezing.’”

               “Sled-box it is!”

               “I swear to God, Hange rubs off on you more and more each day.”

               “Good, Hange’s really smart.”

               “Oh, I’m not talking about the smart, I’m talking about the batshit craziness.”

               “Whatever. But I second the ‘I’m freezing’ comment, let’s get in.”

               Eren proceeded to hop inside their creation, sitting with legs extended down the length of the box so that Levi could sit on top of him.

               “Good thing you’re so small, babe. Otherwise we wouldn’t fit.”

               “I swear to God, Jaeger, one more comment about that, and I’m withholding sex for a month.”

               “But babe!”

               “A _month_ , Jaeger.”

               That shut up Eren real quick.

               Levi stepped into the box with much more grace than Eren, only to be abruptly pulled into the brunet’s lap. However instead on turning around and socking him in the nose, as he would do to any other person, he just shifted around before settling in. Eren smiled.

               “Ready?”

               “As I’ll ever be.”

               “Three… two… one!”

               Eren used his arms to propel the sled-box forward before tucking them in. Maximizing streamline and all that.

               “Fuck!” Levi cursed as they hit several bumps.

               “Woohoo!” Eren yelled behind him, obviously enjoying himself much more than the stiff raven in front of him. Although even Levi couldn’t hold onto his grimace for very long; the rush of streaking down the hill was exhilarating. The wind was ten times worse while moving quickly, and the bumps were all felt easily through the bottom of the box, but every second was worth it.

               As they slowly came to a halt at the base of the hill, Levi turned around to look at Eren. His hair was in disarray from the wind, and his eyes were bright with excitement. Blush painted his cheeks where the wind had nipped at them. In that moment he looked so goddamn kissable that Levi leaned in to steal a peck.

               “Again, Eren?”

               The brunet smiled. “Yeah, let’s go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> some of these are from prompts quotes i got from here:  
> https://trello.com/c/uaWUzIK2/69-drabble-prompt-lists
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
